Rain
by DangerousDream
Summary: It rained on the day you died. Ironic, how it rained on the day I died too.


**I was staring at the ceiling and listening to the rain when I came up with this one. Although it **_**was**_** greatly inspired by a different fanfiction I read. It's a bit twisted, but I think it works. WARNING, could be triggering, details of physical violence.**

"Finally," I joke as you get into the car, "You work yourself too hard at that place," It was the 24th April and it's pouring down as you get into the car. The rain is unusual for our Texas climate, but neither of us complain: it's better than being too hot.

God knows how many classes you'd had that day. Knowing you, you'd probably been in them all day. It's one of the things I love most about you, you never stop working or give up. You're the cleverest person that I've ever known and honestly, I'd kill to have half of your talent.

"You ready?" I ask as I turn the key for the car. Today is Friday, which means that you and I will go on a date somewhere. Tonight, we're just going to go for a walk along this trail that Alyssa and I found when we were younger. It was always mine and her, but I want to share it with you, that's how much I love you. We don't care whether it's raining or not, we just want to get out. Besides, there's something very romantic about long walks and kisses in the rain.

"I just want to go the shop for something, I won't be long," you tell me and I nod. I don't know what you're going to buy, but I don't ask. I had other things on my mind, namely you. You take a while in the shop, but you're quite specific sometimes, so I assume that you're just taking your. It only after an agonizing 30 minutes of playing candy crush and mindlessly humming along to some new hit that I can't remember now - but thought it was amazing at the time - on the radio, that I start to worry.

I'm a worrier. You constantly tell me so. I'm always freaking out or confused about one thing or another. Maybe it's from the pain of losing my family, or just good old paranoia - which is inevitable and will save your life at least once when you grow up in Morganville. But even so, 30 minutes in a grocery store for some little things is unusual. I wait for you, but you don't come over. It another five, ten, fifteen minutes before I finally get so worried that I go looking for you. I tell myself that last time it rained this hard, the draug were in town and that I want to check that you're okay. It's a legitamite reason, in my head.

I nearly get to the front of the store when I hear you crying. It's not your usual cry, it's desperate and it reeks of fear and pain. I follow it instictively to see 3 vampires holding you up against the wall. I can't imagine what they were doing to you, and some part of me thinks that I'm better off not knowing why you're naked and bleeding in front off them. The tallest, caucasian with brown hair, is biting into you. We make eye contact for a milisecond and we talk without talking. You beg me to save you but I don't do anything but stare at you in shock. You go pale quickly, closing your eyes and going limp. The vampire tosses you aside, like a used napkin and that's when I finally react. I pull out the emergency stake from my pocket and point it at them. They seem shocked that Im armed and run away, except for the one that drained you. He stays, staring at me, daring me too do something to him.

"Hurry up Sebastian," One of the other vampires calls towards his fellow gang member, "They're Amelie's pets, she'll kill you,"

Sebastian, I remember that most clearly out of everything. I remember him escaping cowardly and I remember staring straight at him until he leaves, which he eventually does. I remember coming to my senses and dropping beside you, checking for a pulse and screaming for someone to help. I remember you looking more young and innocent than ever. I remember calling an ambulance and panicing. I remember hearing the sirens in the distant, as you take your last breath.

Moreover, I remember the tsunami of guilt as I realising that I had just watched your murder, and I didn't save you.

The funeral is horrible, but I don't remember it. I drowned most of the day in blurs and liquor. I faintly remember people crying and saying how much of a shame it was. I do remember the vampires you work for turning up, however. Myrnin was weaping hysterically, Amelie looked run down and stressed, and even Oliver was honestly saddened at your death.

I remember talking to Hannah, who was furious that you died at the hands of a vampire. She promised me that you would get justice, but I knew the truth. This is Morganville after all.

On that note, I woke up the next morning with a wicked hangover to match my wicked mood. I was done with games. The games we played in Morganville had led to your death but you weren't alone. There was no official yearly death toll for those who died at the hands of vampires, like you did, but it was common knowledge that a lot of people did. Anyone who was unfortunate enough to be unprotected or in the wrong place at the wrong time felt the effects.

I head out into town. I follow the path that I know like the back of hand. Or, at least, I _should_ know it, it's been in every nightmare that I've had since the day you died. I follow the road blindly, leading me to the grocery store where I last saw you alive. There are flowers addressed to you on the side of the road, hundreds of them. You were loved, Claire. Everyone wanted to say goodbye to you.

The flowers only add fuel to the fire. Nobody thought this was okay, and I knew that I wasn't alone in wanting to avenge you.

In the end, it's Sebastian idiotic obliviousness that leads to his death as well as his friend's death. He's a vampire, so I know that he could hear me following him if he wanted too. Hell, he could probably even sense me with his freaky vampy powers or something like that. But he doesn't, because he's too self-righteous and cocky to think about his surrounding and the consequences of what he's done.

Sebastian leads me up to a rickety house on the run-down side of Morganville (as if it's not run-down no matter where you go). I follow him in with a bag of weapons. This is it, the day that I will let them pay for what they did to you.

I use the UV light first, so they are weak. It's followed by making the drink silver before multiple stakes in different parts of the body. It's all very repetive, with there being 3 of them and all. I don't enjoy it, but I don't find it replusing. It's only a few stabs here, and a few burns there. At the end, of the day, it's nothing compared to how they hurt you.

"The court finds Shane Frank Collins guilty of premeditated murder of three important vampires," Amelie says, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. I pleaded guilty so I'm not sure why she's so disappointed. Maybe she's just stressed. Maybe she didn't expect this from me. Maybe she knows that the Sebastian and his 'friends' were nothing but girl-killing pedophilles. Or maybe, she's actually sad to see me die after everything Claire and I helped her with.

I could have saved myself, but it would have involved lying. They offered me a life of inprisonment over a death sentence if I apoligised for it. I denied. I'm not sorry for ending their messed up lives, and I won't lie that I am. Besides, isn't a death sentence better anyway? It'll be quick and easy, and I can see you again sooner.

I get a few visits from friends. My father's ghost is first, telling me that he's proud of me and that he wishes that he could have been there to see it. He's twisted in his thoughts. Why would you _want _to watch your son kill someone? But I don't think that's what he means. I think he meant that he's glad I brought some justice to this town, even if it did cost me my sad, empty life.

Hannah surprises me by being my second visit. She tells me what will happen when I get put in the cages, as if I don't already know. It's the same every time: you get put in the cage for 3 days before being burnt alive if you didn't already die of thirst. She tells me that she's did what she can to get you justice and that she'll be sad for me to go. She says it as if I'm just going on a long trip, which is a nice, albeit unrealistic, way to see it, I suppose. I thank her anyway, because it's Hannah and I know she loved you and meant well.

Meaning well in a town like Morganville doesn't much to most people, though, especially humans like Hannah. The whole place is corrupt and really, it doesn't matter if we'd have caught Sebastian through legal means anyway. He would have only got a slap on the wrist as a warning before being sent off to kill more people. Surely, that would have been more degrading and disgusting for you, than this. At least this way, he will never hurt anybody else again. No other families and friends will feel this heart-wrenching pain because of him again.

I get a gift of sorts from Amelie on the morning of my death. Eve delivers it, accompanyed by Michael. Her eyes are watery and I know that this is hard for them. They think that they're losing me, too, after only a week or two after losing you. They can't seem to understand that they already lost me when they lost you. Physically, I'm here but emotionally, I always be wherever you are.

Amelie has agreed to let me be buried next to you. It's not anything major, but it means more to me than anything else she could have given me, at this point.

It's emotional draining, waiting to die. I'm tired now, and I'm done with life. I'm ready to follow you in whatever afterlife there is. I get more visits on that day than I have done in my entire life. Some people bring me things to hold on to when I die, other just turn up to tell me that they will miss me. Most, however, want to tell me that I did the right thing and that you would be proud. I already knew that of course, but it's still nice to hear.

I'm destined to die at 9pm, just as the sun sets. People are nearby, watching. I see Eve sobbing gently into Michael and Amelie standing by, watching me. I almost swear she nods at me, but there's no way to be sure; it _is _Amelie after all, when have we ever known what she is thinking. They press the buttons to release the fire as soon as the clock strikes. It's a quick one, two, three and I'm happy to say it was only a short flash of pain before it all ended.

I'm not sure why people say their life flashes before their eyes. Mine never. I think it's because you are gone, and without you, I have no life to even see. I just stand with my arms wide as I am swallowed in rivers of flames.

The last thing I remember thinking was that there were raindrops in my hair. Then I thought about how it rained on the day you died, and how it was fitting that it would rain on the day that I died too.


End file.
